


Christmas Claustrophobia

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader has a panic attack when she gets stuck in the attic





	Christmas Claustrophobia

This was the day y/n had been waiting for, for the last month. December 1st, the day that she could finally put up the Christmas decorations. This was always one of her favorite things about Christmas, getting to decorate the house with festive garlands and lights, baubles and statuettes.

While Steve and Bucky were out getting the tree, she had gone up into the attic to get the boxes with decorations. Somehow, the ladder that led up into the attic had sprung shut. At first, she did not even notice, too busy sifting through various boxes in search of her prize. However, she became aware of it all too quickly when she had found the boxes and wanted to carry them down to the living room.

She tried everything she could think of, all to no avail, the staircase remained resolutely shut. She felt the panic start to creep up on her and wrap its icy tendrils around her heart, squeezing the life from her. Tears started pooling in her eyes and running down her cheeks, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as little black dots started clouding her vision and she could no longer feel anything in her fingertips, her whole body feeling numb.

Just at that moment, the boys came home, carrying a large tree between the two of them. The set it down in the living room before going to the kitchen to make coffee to give them some energy before tackling the tree.

"Hey, Buck? Didn't y/n say that she was going to get the decorations? I don't see her, or them, anywhere..." Steve trails off as they both strain their ears, catching the faint sound of crying. They both look at each other before Bucky says "The attic."

They bolt down the hallway to see the ladder shut into the ceiling. Bucky reaches up with his cybernetic arm and pulls on the handle harshly, the staircase descending with ease. The two supersoldiers leaped up the stairs and were met with a heartbreaking sight; their beautiful y/n, curled into a ball on the floor, crying relentlessly and struggling for breath.

"Oh, doll..." Bucky whispered as he gently picked her up, cradling her against his chest and carrying her down to the living room. He sets her down on the plush sofa and sits next to her while Steve hurries to get her some sugar water.

"Here you go, angel, drink this, it'll help you feel better," he says as he sits down on her other side and hands her the glass. Her hands are shaking as she takes a few small sips. Once she had finished two large glasses of the sweet water and calmed down considerably, Steve asked softly. "What happened baby girl?"

She takes a deep breath before answering, "I went upstairs to get the decorations, I don't know what happened but when I wanted to come back down, I couldn't, the door wouldn't open and I started to panic. I've never told you guys this, but I actually have claustrophobia, that's why I avoid crowded stores and stuff, I start to feel caged and I just break down and panic..." they seem to sense that she does not want to say anything else so they wrap their arms around her and hold her tight for a long time.

Steve is the first to break the silence. "Sweetheart, why don't I go get the decorations while you and Bucky make some hot chocolate? I think the coffee's gone cold by now, sorry," he gives her a sheepish smile and lands a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

"Doll, why didn't ya ever tell us? I'm so sorry if we've ever crowded you or made you feel uncomfortable, all you need to do is say the word and we'll back off, I promise-" his rambling is cut off by a finger on his lips. She gives him a tender smile. "Thank you, darling, but I actually enjoy being cuddled by you and Steve, it's when other people crowd around me that I start being uncomfortable."

Just at that moment, Steve comes back in with all the boxes stacked on top of each other. "Hey, I thought you two were making drinks," he says with a teasing tone. The rest of the day is spent decorating each and every room of the house. That evening, as she lay between the two muscular supersoldiers, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was to have the two of them in her life before she drifted off into blissful oblivion.


End file.
